


Incandesce

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just want to be outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incandesce

## Incandesce

by Fortuita James

Author's webpage: <http://www.squidge.org/~virgule/>

* * *

Incandesce

Today is a loveday. 

Light shines in a stranger's hair  
     Jim smiles sideways. 

Blair's is opaque.  
Its sculpted darkness often   
\- on occasions past -  
occasioned such a smile. 

Jim wants to stop the stranger; beg  
for a strange summer interlude,  
for a meantime spell  
(unepoch-like, impermanent, and  
not falling into a lifetime) 

He walks past  
without looking past.  
Instead lingers on  
the every attribute  
unlike Blair. 

Return to darkness (not black, grey):  
the familiarity of interior space  
the everything familiar  
like Blair. 

Today is a loveday  
And it ends with Jim  
\- lassitudinous in bed -   
imagining he can apologise for his cruelty. 

End 


End file.
